I'm in love with, the cat? A Fruits Basket Fic
by KitKatzRock
Summary: My life was pretty bad compared to yours, or anyone else's for that matter...that is, until I decided to run away from home...somehow I ended up meeting the Sohmas...little did I know that after that, my life would change forever...
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should start with an introduction, huh? My name's Keiko Chen. I have ridiculously long brown hair (wavy, but I mostly straighten it), that is equally pretty, and bright green eyes. I may look like a total sweetheart, but if you mess with me, you're just asking for trouble. I'm going tell you my story...of how I met the most wonderful people in my whole life...how sunshine was brought to my world of darkness...and how I fell in love...but let me reassure you that even with that, my life wasn't all butterflies and rainbows...

Thus begins the story...

It was another normal day...well...normal for me at least. I was sound asleep, when I heard a loud bang.  
I shot straight up in my bed and came to face my mother.  
Oh my evil mother, what to say about her is more than words...  
Let me just get to the point and say that she's an abusive mother who hates me, her only daughter. She hits me more than you could ever believe and it hurts damn well.  
She was staring at me with that same maniacal look in her eyes, the look I happened to receive from her every single day of my life.

"Get up, you wretched daughter of mine." She demanded, glaring at me, still clutching the hammer that she hit my bedside table with to awake me.

I decided that I didn't em want to listen to her though, I was just so tired. Stupid choice on my part, I must've still been half-asleep. The next thing I knew, there was a searing pain down the side of my arm.  
I yelped out in pain and immediately rose out of bed and went straight to my closet to start getting dressed for school.

"Now em that's /em more like it..." She stated, smiling evilly to herself as she strode out of the room, slamming the door.  
I went straight to my full length mirror and stared at my arm in shock. It'd been worse than I thought. Mother's nails had cut right through my skin and left a bleeding mess from my shoulder blade to my elbow. At this point I was holding back tears. But of course I didn't cry..I never cry. I probably haven't cried since I was like five years old, when my father died.  
Oh how I'd loved my father...he must have been the kindest man in the world...he was always so wonderful to me, I was his little girl..until that fateful day. My hands curled into fists and I slowly looked back up at the mirror in front of me, just to face myself. I punched the mirror with great force, causing it to crack as it fell over. With that, I continued to the restroom to clean my wound and finish getting ready.

* * *

Yes. It was another day in school and nothing much had changed over the weekend. As always, at lunch time, I had no one to sit with and I would always seem to find a small corner for me to eat my lunch in. It seemed that for most of my life, people avoided me, looked at me and never looked back..that sort of thing. Anyway, after lunch I got bumped in the hallways as usual. No one gave a shit about me and I'd leaned to live with that over the years. I didn't need anyone anyway.  
The only thing I liked about school, my sole reason for living, was the pure fact that I could escape my mother, even if it was just for a few hours. When the final bell rang to go home, I was devistated.

_Back to the hell hole..._ I thought as I packed up my things and walked sulkily out the classroom door. When I got home it was the norm. I just threw my school bag down on the floor of my tiny closet-sized room, and laid down on my lumpy bed, wishing for a better life.  
I mean, all I could do was wish, right?

* * *

"Shut the hell up, you ungrateful little brat!" My mother bellowed, slapping me across the face.

As expected, my mother and I had gotten into another argument as we did every day of my existence. This time she was yelling about how we were running out of food in the fridge, and how she didn't have the funds to go out and shop for more food until next week.  
I replied to her ranting saying that I couldn't help that I was also a human, and needed to eat.  
As you can see, she didn't take this so well, thus leading to a huge confrontation.  
I held my hand to my face, and saw a trickle of blood out of the corner of my eye, knowing that her swipe across my cheek had left a long scratch.

"You don't ever talk to me that way, you damn selfish brat!" She screamed, grabbing my shoulders.

Well...she _tried_ to make a grab for my shoulders, but I swiftly moved out of her way, sending her into further outrage.  
It was best to stay silent in these situations, unless I wanted to inflict more pain upon myself. I kept my mouth shut, which was very difficult for someone like me, I might add.  
She hurdled herself toward me, and missed, as I ducked out of her path once more.

_Woah...she's really getting out of control..._ I thought, getting a slight bit concerned.  
She usually just smacked me or pulled my hair, and stomped off to vent, but not this time. She made another attempt to tackling me but again failed.  
She landed a face plant on the floor, and she stayed there, banging her fists on the carpeted floor.

"Damn you! Damn you to Hell, you stupid unappreciative step daughter of mine...if I had raised you I would've brought you up better than that no-good backstabbing father of yours!" She yelled, still sprawled on the floor.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention she's my STEP-mother. Sorry. Since I've been with her these many years, I sometimes forget that small detail.  
My real mother was wonderful, as I've heard from my father when I was a little girl. My mother had died in labor with me, which is why most of the time I felt guilty for her death. Soon after she died, my dad fell in love again...with_ her_... How? I don't know... I looked angrily down at the woman who'd inflicted pain on me since I was in elementary school, who always looked at me with hate, who always laughed at me when I tried to do something and failed, and who prevented me from having friends.  
I couldn't take it anymore...this time I'd leave. I'd go somewhere that I could be alone and secluded, so I could get to know myself.  
Heck, I was old enough to have a job, so why not? I could support myself better than she ever could.  
I wondered why I'd never thought of this before, as I ran down the hall and into my cramped room. I locked the door behind me, though for some reason she never attempted to get in. I looked around my room and decided that I'd pack all of it. I didn't have many things, but a few outfits and two pairs of shoes, along with some personal belongings and a special memory box I kept under my bed.

_Yeah...it'll all fit.._ I thought, eyeing the large briefcase shoved near the rear of my tiny room.

I had to sneak out of my window to escape without being seen, but that was easy.  
Once outside, I noticed the beautiful moon was out in the crisp night air. I walked along at a slow pace, until I heard... _her..._  
She yelled in outrage that could be heard even from outside, obviously.  
Not wanting to be caught, I ran as fast as I could with that damn heavy briefcase in tow.  
Good thing there were woods by my house...or rather...her house. It was easy for me to keep running without being spotted.  
I ran and ran, not wanting to stop in case she would be right behind me to return me to her home.  
When I finally figured I was far enough away so that she'd never find me, I came to my senses..where was I going? I didn't have anywhere to stay...and I knew it...there was no way I could survive without even a blanket to warm me, or a roof over my head.  
I looked over some hedges, further into the woods, and was surprised to see a light just over those hedges.  
I wandered so that I was close enough to see through a nearby window of the home.  
A happy family it appeared to be, having dinner...talking...laughing...  
I balled up my fists as I thought sulkily how I wished to have a family...a normal one...with love.  
I gritted my teeth at the thought and peered over toward the side of the house..there was a ladder.

_I could..maybe.._ I thought as I stared up at the roof of the home.

It would have to do, I decided, as I grabbed my briefcase and headed upward.

I was a smidgen happy as I had found a decent place to sleep, at least it was better than the ground. I doubted that the family would find me up here, and I'd be gone first thing in the morning to find myself an apartment or something, so no problem. Plus, what kind of weirdo would come up to the roof at this time of night/p Well...let's just say that I met that weirdo...

I was just starting to get comfortable on the roof, I'd used my jacket for warmth on my body against the crisp air, and I snuggled against the ledge surrounding the top of the house, when I heard a bang.  
It was the door that led to the roof, and someone had just slammed it.  
I tried to make myself hidden under my jacket to no avail, when I felt eyes staring at me. I didn't dare turn to my other side to see who it was, they'd probably call the cops on me or something...

"Tohru, what are you doing up here?" A voice said.

I didn't know who this 'Tohru' person was, but I knew I had been seen. I turned my body over slowly to reveal who had addressed me...or addressed Tohru...whatever.

"Huh? Hey! _You're_ not Tohru!" He said in shock.

All I could do was stare at him, since I didn't know what he'd do next. He could get me arrested if he decided to call a sheriff. I stayed still and stared into his red-ish eyes.

Wait... _red_eyes? Now I was starting to freak out. Who_ was_ this guy?

He spoke up again. "Okay roof-prowler...who the hell em are /em you!" He said threateningly.

I sat up a bit and decided if I wanted to get on this guy's good side (for my own sake), I had to try and cooperate with him, so I told him my name.

"Keiko.." I mumbled.

"What? Speak louder, intruder!" He demanded.

"I _said_KEIKO, dammit!" I stated again, starting to lose my temper, I couldn't help myself. Sometimes my outbursts came at the worst times, this was one of them.

"Well Keiko...GET THE HELL OFF OF MY ROOF!" He yelled, also starting to lose his temper.

"MAKE ME!" I yelled. I knew by saying that, it was giving him an open opportunity to call law enforcement, but luckily, he was as hot-headed as I and continued arguing with me.

Suddenly, I heard another slam, coming from behind the guy I was arguing with. I looked over and saw three people standing in the doorway to the roof.  
There were two guys, both pretty cute looking...and a girl, that looked pretty much like me, except with blue eyes.  
The guy I was arguing with noticed me staring at something and turned around to face the other people.

"Kyo? We heard voices up here and--" The girl started.

"Hey who's your friend?" The first guy said.

"Friend! What do you mean by _that?_! I came up here and _she_ was just here! I don't know who the hell she is!" Kyo stated.

This time, the second guy standing in the doorway spoke up. "Ooh! Another high-school girl! Fantastic!" He said, smiling.

This whole time, I'd just been standing there, glaring at this 'Kyo' person. He did the same.

"So...what's your name?" The first guy questioned me.

"Keiko." I said, not averting my eyes from the glaring contest I was currently in with this red-head guy. But this other guy seemed nice...unlike the asshole who started an argument with me.

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you, Keiko." He said, shaking my hand, I broke the glare with this 'Kyo' person and attempted a smile at this seemingly-polite person.

"My name's Yuki." He said. I decided that this Yuki guy was trustworthy, a nice overall guy by the first impression.

Then the girl next to him stared at me for a moment, and then smiled warmly. "Would you like to come inside, Keiko? You look awfully cold!"

Kyo looked shocked at this. "Why would you offer to let a damn stranger come into our house!" He complained.

I once again glared at him and he returned to glaring back at me.

"Ah, never mind Kyo. He's just being...well...himself." Said the guy next to Yuki. "My name's Shigure!" He said with a chuckle.

I smiled and shook his hand also. These people were actually...nice...well...with the exception of Kyo.

"And my name's Tohru. Now would you like to come inside and warm up a bit?" The girl asked.

_Should I really trust these people? I mean...they can't be all that bad...considering they're welcoming me to their home..but...no one can really be trusted. But it's so cold out...I need somewhere to at least spend the night. I guess I'll accept the offer..._

"Yes..that would be lovely." I stated with a smile.

It was only one night anyway...what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 Break Away

I must admit I was a bit surprised to find myself sleeping on a comfy couch with a soft blanket over me. I had woken up and I had just remembered that I had been welcomed into this home by some kind people...Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure. I was glad that I had remembered their names. They had told me that I could stay and sleep on the couch, considering that the guest room was a bit of a mess at the moment. Then everyone went off to bed. I smiled to myself, thinking about how kind they were... But that smile quickly faded as I remembered the _other_ resident in this house...Kyo...

_What an asshole.._ I thought angrily.

_What time is it anyway?_ I thought curiously as I turned to a clock on the wall of the living room.

It was 2:30 AM on the dot. I yawned and sat up on the couch, my vision still a bit blurry from sleeping. Tohru had told me to make myself at home, so I guess I had access to the fridge, right? My stomach answered the question for me as I felt it growl. I got up and practically sleepwalked over to the refrigerator.

I reached for the handle and as I pulled the door open, I felt the crisp cool air send goose bumps down my back. I grabbed for the soda that I saw in a bottle and decided to have a small sip...a bad and sort of gross habit, I know...but it's not like anyone would see me anyway.

Just as I felt the first drop of soda reach the tip of my tongue, I felt the bottle being tugged from my grasp. I gasped and was surprised to see...Kyo there...standing there staring at me menacingly.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" I slurred tiredly.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing just drinking it like _that_! With your mouth all over it...that's just disgusting!" He stated.

I was definitely not in the mood for arguing at this time of day, I could've punched the little moron and walked away, but no...for some reason I choked up. I couldn't think of a retort or anything mean to say back...so I just placed the milk down on the counter and turned to go back to bed. I wouldn't ever have to see _him_ again anyway after tomorrow.

* * *

_Damn birds...go away...stop...CHIRPING..._

Before I knew it, it was daylight and I guess the birds outside made sure I was up. I sat up on the couch and yawned. I glanced over at the window, where light from the sun was flooding in. It looked like a pleasant day.

"Good morning sunshine!" Said a cheery voice.

I jumped at the noise and turned to see one of the family members I met last night.

I smiled at him and stood up to say good morning.

"Good morning...um...Shigure, was it?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, looking pleased at the fact that I actually managed to remember his name.

He just kept smiling to the point where it got annoying. It got sort of awkward and I stopped smiling. I wished he would too.

"Oh! Would you like some breakfast, Miss Chen?" He said hurriedly.

_He must've finally noticed the awkward silence..._

I just needed a place to stay over night..I honestly just wanted to be on my way, but I knew I was hungry and I couldn't deny it.

"Sure!" I sounded more fake than I meant to be...but I don't really think that Shigure noticed anyway.

* * *

Breakfast was served and I have to say, it was better than what _mother _ever made. At _her_ house I was lucky to get leftovers from a week ago..

"Sleep well, Miss Chen?" The boy across the table asked.

"Yes...Yuki." I remembered his name too. I guess I was doing pretty good so far.

_Why does he look so familiar? _I thought as I took a closer look at Yuki.

My train of thought was lost once Shigure decided to speak up again.

"Oh I'm so sorry about the guest room, really! But I'm sorry to say that no one visits us much...so therefore it's--"

"No. It's fine..." I cut him off, sort of angry that he made me lose my concentration.

"Sorry, Miss Chen."

"_Stop calling me that!_" I commanded.

Everyone stopped eating and looked over at me.

_Damn you unsuspected outbursts..._

"I mean...please...just call me Keiko." I said, putting my head down to hide my embarrassed face.

Everyone (but Kyo that is...) just smiled and nodded, then continued eating. Tohru started a conversation with Yuki about what to do during the weekend. I had almost forgotten it was Saturday until they brought it up.

I suddenly realized something though...as Tohru and Yuki were in a conversation, Shigure reading some novel, and Kyo glaring at Yuki out of the corner of his eye...I realized that...I didn't belong here. I didn't belong with these people...these kind, caring people..I am a burden. A burden on everyone..even myself.

_These people...they all have some kind of connection...almost like they grew up together or something..._ I thought. This brought back evil memories of my childhood...after my father died..I stopped eating my breakfast and I bit my lip.

_Friends...that's what they all are...friends. Friends that...I don't have. I don't need friends! They can't even be considered my...friends...no...not at all. Far from it actually.._

_I have to get out of here..._ I thought, starting to rise from the table.

"Where are you going, Keiko!" Tohru exclaimed with genuine worry as I darted from the table.

"I-I have to leave!" I said quickly as I continued running toward the living room to grab my little suitcase and jacket.

I made a quick dash for the door, just hoping they wouldn't bother me or question me further. I didn't need them...them and their perfect little family...I didn't need _anyone_.

Just as I made a grab for the door handle, I felt a strong grasp on my shoulder which made me stop cold.

_Yuki..._

"Please, Keiko, what's wrong?" He asked, still not letting go of my shoulder.

"N-Nothing at all! I just have to leave!" I exclaimed, still trying to escape his grasp. I tried to break away from him but he was surprisingly strong, despite his body frame.

"Just let me go, dammit!" I yelled, yanking myself out of his grip.

At this point, everyone was staring at me with a mixture of what looked like curiosity, pity, and fear. I hated that look they were giving me. Tohru looked like she was about to cry, and Yuki had his hand on her shoulder while Shigure stood behind them both with his head turned to one side. I looked for Kyo but I didn't see him...not like I cared or anything. I just wished they'd stop staring at me...all the attention was getting me uncomfortable. Now that I was free, and not being held back by anyone, I could easily run away from all of them...so why didn't I?

"Listen..." I spoke up, I figured that if I saw anyone acting the way I was, then I would be freaked out too. "...I just...I can't...I don't belong here! I don't belong with you all and your... _perfect_ family! So...I'm just going to leave..so BYE!" I said, balling up my fists as I walked away.

For some reason, I felt angry. I don't know why, I mean, those people never did anything to me. All they did was provide me with a place to stay for a night, that's all. I was storming away at a rapid pace until I got far away from the house. I suddenly felt bad for what I did. I swear...sometimes my emotions nearly drove me crazy.

I found a comfortable spot on the ground, right next to a large tree that provided shade. I looked over and discovered that I could still see the house through some trees...well...as long as they didn't see me, I didn't care.

I shut my eyes, to think things over a bit. I soon realized that I shouldn't have done that...it just led to negative thoughts flooding my mind. I thought about awful things...how I was abused over the years...how hard it was for me to fit in anywhere...how hard it was for me to communicate with people without losing my temper...and how I didn't have any friends. Come to think of it...I've never had a friend...when my dad died...I was so young. My only friend was my dad at the time. Then...after he passed, I just felt like giving up on the world...why bother when all you care about disappears? I have felt like committing suicide before, but I always held back. I had reason for it though...my father may be gone, but his words still stuck to me..._Reach for the sky_...he always said that. To never give up, just reach...just...reach...

At this point, I had opened my eyes and I looked up at the sky. I glared at it and turned to my side, shutting my eyes. I needed to clear my head...so I did. Or...I _tried_..

"Hey you!" Came a harsh voice.

I was taken by surprise of the sudden presence so my eyes popped open and I immediately stood up. But I didn't see anyone...

"Up here, smart one!" The voice said sarcastically.

I looked up, it seemed as if the voice was coming from the trees, and well it was. Standing there on a high-up branch was Kyo, looking down at me with an expression of annoyance.

"How did you get up there?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Never mind that...I saw you run from Shigure's house. Did that damn Yuki get on your nerves or something?" He asked, climbing onto a lower branch so that he was right above my head. "If so, I don't blame you...I'd do the same if I could...run away, I mean..." His expression softened, and he leaned against the trunk of the tree, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

You know how he pissed me off last night? Well, I got over it at that moment...actually, I didn't, but still...he was all the company I had and I didn't need another enemy. Plus, he was the only one to talk to at the moment...even if he did have..._issues._

"No...it's not that at all...why? You don't like Yuki? If you don't like it then why don't you just leave?" I said looking at the ground, I slid back down so that I was sitting with my legs stretched out, my back leaning on the tree.

"Because I _can't_! Don't you think I _would've_ already if I was able to!" He snapped, pounding his fist on the branch.

"Why not? It's not like anyone's controlling you.." I replied calmly.

"Akito...he rules all of the Sohma family, even me." He said, a look of anger spreading across his face. "I can't leave because of _him_...making me live in that house with Shigure and that damn rat--_Yuki_, I mean." He said, his face flushing a little bit. He looked down and mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch, but I ignored it. I was sort of glad that Kyo started going off on a tangent, making him forget that I never really answered his question...I didn't feel like explaining.

"So this...Akito...is he a bad person or something?" I asked, my curiosity sparking.

"Well--"

"KYOOOO! QUIT SULKING AND COME INSIDE! WE HAVE HOUSE DAMAGE ISSUES TO DISCUSS!" Came a shout from the house. I peeked through the bushes and saw that it was Shigure, still dressed in his traditional garb that he wore to breakfast.

Kyo clenched his fists in frustration. "Yeah, yeah...I'm _coming..." _He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked over at me and his expression turned to serious again. "All you need to know about Akito is...if you ever run into him (which I don't think will happen), just walk away. Just don't get involved in his bull-crap--"

"--KYO! WHERE ARE YOU! GET OVER HERE, I MEAN IT!" Shouted Shigure, apparently getting tired of waiting.

"I'M _COMING_, DAMMIT!" Shouted Kyo. He then jumped from the branch in the tree, landing with a soft thud. "Just avoid anyone named Akito at all costs...wait...do you even have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied.

At that he ran off toward the house, where Shigure was patiently waiting to ridicule him.

_Maybe Kyo isn't such an inconsiderate jerk after all..._ I thought, still sitting under the large tree. I was actually surprised that I carried on a conversation with him without arguing. And that Akito he was talking about...interesting. _But that's none of my business, I'll never see these people again anyway so it really doesn't matter I guess..._

I shut my eyes and relaxed under the tree once more.

_

* * *

_

The next thing I knew, it was freezing cold outside...I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was night-time. I stood up and zipped my jacket up, hoping to get a bit warmer.

_Oh no! I fell asleep! I was supposed to find a motel or someplace to live in, DAMN! Now I have to build a shelter or something for the night...great. On top of that I haven't showered in almost two days...ick._ I thought worriedly as I shivered. I was overwhelmed on what to do next, so I just stood there shivering.

"About time you woke up..." Said a voice.

I jumped at the sound and turned around, looking for someone. "Who said that! And where the hell are you at!" I commanded, starting to get a little worried.

A shadow appeared from behind the tree I was standing next to, I stepped backward a few paces. "What the hell do you want...I-I have a weapon!" I stuttered.

The shadowed figure laughed. He then came closer so I could see him better, he had long black hair...sort of like Shigure's...but this hair covered his eyes so I couldn't really study his face. And his skin was sort of pale and sick looking...and his voice...well..it was creepy.

"Don't be scared...I just want to help...I saw you sleeping here and thought it rude to awaken you, so I just waited." He calmly explained. "It looks like you could use a place to stay." He said with a smile on his face.

I was sort of shocked that he actually knew that...how could he know that? Who was this guy? And what was he doing out here in the dark?

"No--I--not really..I'm...fine." I said as I picked up my suitcase and turned away. I started to walk faster, feeling a bit nervous. This guy was giving off some pretty creepy vibes...

I walked until I thought I was a safe distance away. I could no longer see Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru's house anymore. I had walked farther into the woods surrounding the area. I looked over my shoulder, and was relieved to see that that creepy guy didn't follow me.

_Thank goodness..._

I breathed a sigh of relief as I set my suitcase back down on the ground and looked up at the night sky. It was getting pretty cold and I regretted falling asleep and not finding a place to live by myself.

_Well I guess I can just--_

Too bad my thoughts never quite finished, first I found myself looking at the sky, and then my thought process seemed to crash to an end as I saw a flash of light, then...blackness...

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks for reading part 2! I know it was long, but I'm sorry! All of this had to happen in this chapter for things to work out. And don't worry, the romance will kick in eventually. I just like a story plot before we get into the mushy-gushy stuff...so just don't panic that things haven't happened between Keiko+Kyo yet!**

**I would like to give thanks to the following people for messaging me with wonderful comments!**

**-**slipknot4349  
-C e l e s t r i a l - G o d d e s s  
-mura-chan  
-funniful  
-fallenangel456

**I love you all! And thanks for reading! If you have any questions about what happened, or something you don't understand in the story, or just popping in to leave me a nice comment, feel free to message me! Tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
